It Takes Six Days
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: Idiotic mischiefs, glum faces, and unlikely love. The day couldn't get any better than this.
1. Never ending troubles

_**Chapter 1: Never ending troubles**_

**Lucy's POV**

Consistently as ever, today was another rampant day in Fairy Tail just as always, people getting into fights, drunken people, inanimate and animate objects being thrown who-knows-where, and finally more idiotic fights.

I sighed in relief, knowing Fairy Tail, it would be shocking to see that the guild was normally quiet if I walk inside. I put my usual smile on and walked near the bar to where Mira was.

"~Good Morning Lucy." She chimed at me

"Good Morning to you to Mira." I calmly smiled at her then took a seat near the counter.

"So, do you want anything to drink?" she asked me, while I kept thinking of what would be best to drink in this fine and noisy morning, then finally concluded to my mind.

"Oh, then how about tea?" I grinned at her like a little girl while she responded to me with a nod then off to prepare it. While I was waiting for Mira, I plopped myself near the counter and tried to relax a little even with all the chaos around and thought about the mission Me, Erza, Natsu, and Gray finished yesterday, though something was still bothering me about what happened yesterday…I keep having the feeling that Gray was being over-protective of me that time, though at the same time I kept thinking that it was nothing.

My thoughts were disturbed by a certain fire dragon slayer and a blue exceed, and yes, you guessed it, Natsu and Happy. He yelled at me as I faced him while he said Good Morning to me as I replied to him with a smile. For no reason my eyes were like glued to him and followed where he was going until he stopped near another known ice mage and yet AGAIN started another fight with Gray, who was peacefully sitting at a bench just when Natsu agitated him, after that their fight begun.

Then suddenly, I heard Mira calling my name, so I faced her just to already see that my tea was already done.

"Here Lucy I hope you like it." She said to me while giving her best known smile.

"Thanks Mira, by the way what tea is this?" I asked her in curiosity

"Take a sip and guess." With that told, I held the handle of the tea cup in my hand and held it near my lips and sipped a little, since it was too hot, then I placed it down on the counter. "It's Earl Grey…is it?" I told her, though I wasn't sure of my answer as she spoke up

"Yes its Earl Gre-" Mira's words were cut while I gave out a puzzled expression on my face. Unknown to me a chair was thrown towards my direction, suddenly I heard someone calling me or more like shouting at me.

"Lucy, watch out!" When I heard the voice I knew it was Gray, so I turned my head to where he was though that was when I noticed the chair nearly towards me. The last thing I remembered was a painful landing to the floor ending my whole vision to black out.

**Normal POV **

**(Before that happened)**

"Hey ice cube, what are you doing there being all peaceful." Natsu stated at Gray, who was for no reason being awfully quiet since he arrived at the guild.

"It's none of your business walking match-stick." He told him with a slight of sarcasm in his tone

"Shut up Popsicle, I just asked you a question." Both of them glared for a while, then of course their name insulting fight just begun. "Just what do you want from me, flame brain?" he stood up from his seat while getting closer to Natsu. "What I want eh? You know what I want." He pumped his fist in the air like an idiot he is then started speaking again "Fight me Gray, today I'll really beat you." He said, confident with his words.

"Bring it on, Ice Make-" Grays' words were cut when Natsu throwed a chair at him causing him to fall at the floor. "What did you do that for idiot?" as he said those words he heard Natsu laugh at him.

"An opening! Now, Roar of the Fire Dragon." Though, Gray managed to block the attack.

"Payback time, Ice Make: Floor." The floor Natsu was standing on became ice, due to that he slipped and fell _"I need another opening!" _He thought, that was when he saw Gray getting ready for another attack. Natsu tried to find another object to throw at him when the only thing he saw near him was another chair, as just as he did before he threw the chair at Gray's direction but sadly, he dodged the attack again.

"Trying to make another opening aren't yo-" When Gray eyed where the chair was directing, his eyes went wide when he noticed that it was headed near Lucy, who was sitting near the counter and unaware of what was happening, he managed to shout at her saying "Lucy, watch out!" he ran towards her just as she faced him and also noticed the chair.

Gray made a quick move and swiftly managed to grab Lucy with him to the floor. He noticed that he shielded her but was bewildered to see the latter lose conscious in the process of the impact between her head and the hard floor.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy shouted with a hint of worry as he rushed to where she was, and then Mira shrieked after-

"Lucy!" Mira shouted

"Lu-chan! Are you alright." Levy was able to see what happened and rushed to where Lucy was only to see an unconscious Lucy laying on the floor with Gray next to her.

**(After)**

The whole guild went quiet as they all witnessed the scene, some were even showing glum expressions on their face worrying for their favorite Celestial Mage. There was a short silence when Mira broke it- "Gray, help me get Lucy to the infirmary." The older mage asserted with eyes full of anguish and concern. Gray did as she said and carried Lucy in his arms then walked to the infirmary following behind with a teary-eyed Levy, Happy, and a guilty looking Natsu.

Inside the infirmary Gray laid Lucy down on one of the beds and left Mira to take a look at her. Mira was attending to the latter looking for wounds or injuries but suddenly smiled when she just felt a bump on Lucy's head, well it's better than an injury, no?

The three other mages were showing serious looks while darting their eyes on the take-over mage who was still taking care of Lucy then turned around to the others and finally spoke "Don't worry you three, Lucy only has a bump on the head which made her lose conscious after a hard impact to the floor." She told them then suddenly smiled when she heard them sigh in relief.

"Levy, why don't you tell the others that Lucy's all right." She ushered the petite mage then began speaking again "They must be really worried about her. " she finished her statement as the other nodded and went out of the door to do what she was told.

"Now…mind telling me who started it?" she asked the two mages who were left inside with a horrifying smirk. "Erza might want to hear this, lucky for you two that she's on a mission or both of you will be dead by now." She told them while hearing them gulp.

"It's was his fault!" both of them stated while pointing at each other

"What?" Gray managed to say "I'm the one who saved her!" he shouted at Natsu while he shouted back "She lost conscious because you made her head bump into the floor stripper!"

"You were the one who started throwing chairs salmon head!" While the ice and fire mage started fighting again Happy, who was on the bed near Lucy, covered his ears in agony while Mira was about to scream but was stopped by an awaking Lucy.

"Lucy!" the three of them shouted, as they went closer to her Lucy was giving them a puzzled look then spoke up

"Who's Lucy?" she asked the three while they were all wide-eyed...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I know what your thinking about the last part but your conclusion is wrong ^.^

Better read the next chapter to find out :)

.

.

.

So, how was it? good?bad?fine?okay?

.

Please, review guys 8_8


	2. Jokes with stupidities

_**Chapter 2: Jokes w/ stupidities**_

"_Who's Lucy?" she asked the three while they were all wide-eyed._

**Normal POV**

"You…Don't remember who you are?" Natsu asked Lucy, who was still confused about what's happening and just nodded slightly to answer his question.

"Lucy, don't you recognize me?" now it was Mira's turn to ask her a question

"Oh! So I'm Lucy?" she gave the question back to Mira while Happy spoke up "Lucy, what happened to you…" the little blue exceed asked the blond while examining her.

"This…This is my fault…" Natsu said while his head arched down covering his glum face as Gray suddenly spoke up "Natsu, it's not entirely your fault…" Gray told the dragon slayer who just abruptly lifted his head up and went near the amnesiac mage.

"Lu-Lucy…I'm sorry…p-please f-forgive me." He said in between stutters as the other mages remained quiet at the scene.

"Natsu…" Happy's voice trailed off by Lucy who suddenly spoke up "Gotcha!" she gave a big grin to the other three while they were showing a priceless look on her as she laughed out loud.

"Lucy?" Mira called her out while still showing a puzzled look

"She cracked!" Happy shouted while continuing "Natsu Help her!" Happy bawled out while his paws were on his head panicking like an idiot

"Happy, calm down." Gray told the furry cat

"Sorry guys, really hahaha..." the celestial mage kept laughing as she whipped a tear and continued talking "I didn't lose my memory."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked her still being shocked about what happened

"Lucy, were you tricking us into thinking you have amnesia?" the take-over mage asked with a baffled look.

"Sorry Mira, that was just pay-back for what Natsu and Gray did." She smirked at the ice and fire mage while they were abashed on what she said

"So in other words you didn't lose your memory?" Gray asked Lucy another question as she nodded in glee

"Sorry." Lucy told them again

"No worries Lucy, it was a good joke anyways." Natsu said while giving her a thumbs up

"Hehe…Natsu and Gray got owned!" Happy shouted while giving off a big laugh as Mira did the same

"Shut up Happy!" both Gray and Natsu said at the same time

"But Lucy, didn't your head hurt when you hit the floor so hard?" Gray asked with a hint of pain in his tone

"Of course it did, who wouldn't...but at least I didn't get amnesia." she reassured Gray since she noticed he was worried about her

"At least you two learned your lesson." Mira stated while smiling as usual

"Why include me?" the ice mage asked while glaring at Natsu "HE was the one who started it." He pointed at the dragon slayer while emphasizing the "HE" word

"Hey! Don't blame it on me popsicle." Natsu gave the glare back at him

"Oh, shut up flame-brain!" Gray responded

"You wanna go stripper?" He said while readying his fists

"Bring it match stick!" With that told both of them started fighting again inside the infirmary while the other three sweat-dropped at the two mages in front of them.

"Anyways, Natsu don't throw chairs again or you might end someone up in the infirmary." Lucy told him as he just shouted "Yeah, Lucy." While he resumed his fight with the other.

"Lucy, why don't we go out already and tell the guild that your fine?" Mira said to her as both stood up heading to the door with Happy and the other two following them behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's POV<strong>

When Mira told me to go outside and tell the guild that Lu-chan was fine, I headed to the door and opened it to reveal everyone with sad expressions, the guild was even quiet as an abandoned building, some were talking, and some weren't. As I walked up in the middle of the guild to catch their attention Jet and Droy suddenly ran towards me yelling my name.

"Levy!" they both screamed as the other guild members were now aware of my presence then all of them came walking up to me forming a circle with me in the middle.

"Levy, is Lucy okay?"

"Lucy's not hurt is she?"

"What happened, Levy?"

"Did something ensue?"

All of them kept bursting me with lots of questions concerning Lu-chan as I kept telling them to be quiet and all. Just when we heard the guild doors open with a loud noise as three figures-no… that's not right…as two people and one cat came in who was Erza, who just finished one of her missions by herself, and Wendy who was with Carla, also finished an easy mission by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

The three of them came in and noticed the formed circle in the middle, causing them to wonder what was happening, Erza also noticed that none of her teammates were there though she just shrugged it off, so the three mages walked into the circle only to see Levy in the middle. Erza questioned Levy about what was happening when Levy said-

"Erza, I'll be able to tell you what happened but not until the others stop pestering me with questions."

"Alright then." She said to the petite mage then readied her voice and shouted "ALL OF YOU PIKE DOWN OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH." Wendy and Carla covered their ears from the enraged Erza

And of course, no one couldn't stand a chance against the fairy queen so all of them remained silent.

"Thank you, Erza." The blue-headed girl told the mage as she continued "As you all know, Lucy is in the infirmary because she lost conscious."

"What?" Erza asked as her eyes widened

"Is Lucy-san injured?" asked the young mage with worry drawn all over her face

"Yes Erza and no Wendy she isn't." she told her, while the dragon slayer sighed in relief

"Since you and the Master were out, something kinda happened." She said to the red-headed mage

"Fine then, continue." She ushered the other to resume

"But don't be alarmed everyone, Mira said that Lucy wasn't injured other than a bump in the head." She finished while hearing everyone sigh in relief

"And the guilty people are Natsu and Gray right?" the re-equip mage told Levy, who's eyes widened in disbelief

"How did you know Erza?" she asked the older mage "I know everything considering they're two idiots who always cause trouble in the guild." She proclaimed as she heard a door open, all heads turned to the direction of the infirmary seeing five mages exit from there.

"Hi guys!" Lucy called out with a big smile on her face as the others couldn't believe that their favorite celestial mage was okay.

"LUCY!" all of them shouted in joy and happiness as they went near the said person.

"Lu-chan your awake!" Levy said running up to her best friend and hassled her in a tight hug.

"Yeah Levy, I'm awake." the latter said while returning the hug

"Sorry for worrying you everyone!" she told all the guild members as they told her not to worry.

"Oh, Erza, Wendy, Carla welcome back!" Mira chirped at her while the Wendy and Erza gave her a small nod as Erza walked up to the blond.

"Lucy! Are you alright, do you have any injuries?" Erza kept shaking Lucy's shoulders like a rag doll

"Y-Yes Erza I was definitely fine just until you did that to me really fast." She said while the other let go of her

"Sorry about that." She smiled as she continued "By the way, where's Gray and Natsu?"

"Oh, them…" she said while scratching her cheek "they're…hiding from you."

"Where?" Erza asked as she re-equipped her Purgatory Armor

"_She's gonna kill them!" _Lucy said to herself

"They're hiding at the bar." She told her while pointing at the said place, and then Erza walked up to the bar with enrage all over her face and shouted

"GRAY, NATSU, GET OUT OF THERE, YOU IDIOTS DARE TO HURT LUCY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

_Thanks for reviewing:_

-HinaSnowBastia

-Hachibukai

-snowdrop03

-oshirajinda

.

.

I heart you guys :) . (:

BTW R&R please


	3. Another day, another mission

_**Chapter 3: Another day, another mission**_

_"GRAY, NATSU, GET OUT OF THERE, YOU IDIOTS DARE TO HURT LUCY!"_

**Normal POV**

"E-Erza…You're b-back?" Natsu told the red-head while stuttering

"W-Welcome b-back E-Erza…" Gray was no better than Natsu since he too was stuttering more than usual

"You two!" Erza said while pointing at them with an accusing finger "What did you do to Lucy?"

"It was him!" Both males pointed at each other while their faces were heck of a lot sweating than no ordinary human.

"Erza, don't blame them, it was an accident anyways." Lucy said while she was walking near the three, Seemingly Natsu and Gray rushed at Lucy's back, somewhat for 'protection' of a certain red head.

"If that's what you say Lucy then I'll leave them." Erza rendered to the blond while the two that were hiding before, were shaking crazily.

"But…" Erza stated as she continued "If you attempt to do that again…you'll certainly end up in the infirmary." She said while darting her eyes at the ice and fire mage as she walked away to talk with Mira.

"Lucy!" Natsu said while giving her a bone crushing hug "Thanks for saving me!"

"You're welcome Natsu…now will you please let go of me?" Lucy asked while she tried to get loose of the compressing hug but to no avail she couldn't.

"Hey idiot, she said let go of her!" Gray said as he helped Lucy get Natsu off of her with success

"You!" Natsu gave Gray a horrid glare as he did the same to him, they were about to start another fight just when a blue exceed came crashing with the fire dragon slayer

"Natsu!" the fluffy exceed said with swelling eyes

"Happy what happened?" the latter asked his partner

"Help me! Erza's angry because I kept asking for fish." The little cat said while he grabbed Natsu from the group and went to who knows where.

The two assertive mages were left at the bar, a long silence appeared between them until Gray decided to speak up. "Lucy…thanks."

"For what?" the blond asked him with a confused look

"For saving me." Gray said giving her a reposing smile

"Oh that…don't worry about it." She said giving him her sweetest simper as she walked up to the bar and sat on one of the chairs while Gray followed suit with her

"The guild's rowdy as ever huh." Lucy said while eyeing the whole guild, each particular member changed back to their own selves after the scenario that happened just awhile ago.

"That's how Fairy Tail is." He told her with a hint of appeasement in his tone and suddenly faced Lucy

"Hey…Lucy." Gray called the celestial mage, who also confronted him as she heard her name being called out

"Yeah?" she asked him, her brown orbs were peering over his pale blue ones

"N-Nothing…" he told her while he stuttered, unknown to Lucy, the raven haired boy had an urge to ask her a particular question though failed to do so as he decided to ask her another time. Suddenly Lucy frantically stood up from her chair looking stupor while Gray was startled at her actions.

"Oh no! I need to pay the rent this week!" she stated with a fretful look stuck on her face

"Is…that so?" Gray asked her, the startled look still hasn't left his face as Lucy spoke up again

"Gray…" Lucy called him as she went near the said mage "Will you help me do a mission." She said while giving him her cute puppy dog eyes, and of course the ice mage couldn't decline her with the look she gave him.

"S-Sure." He told her while a tint of pink crept upon his cheeks

"Really? Thanks!" she smiled with glee

"But what about Natsu? Erza?" he asked her another question

"But Natsu will surely destroy everything which leaves paying for it with the reward, and Erza…I don't know." She told him reassuringly as he gave her an adequate look

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"_A mission…with Lucy!"_ I thought, I was happy when she asked me to go on a mission with her in which I responded yes…I mean who couldn't turn down those puppy dog eyes. Lucy gave me a warm smile and suddenly dragged me to the request board.

"What do you think is the best?" she asked me while her eyes were darting each request/mission on the board to find a well paid one.

"What about this one?" I asked her while pointing at the piece of paper on the board, apparently the mission stated that you need to return a stolen artifact from a certain manor, the rewards was about 500,000 jewels which I think was already enough for Lucy's rent.

"Hmm…return a stolen artifact." Lucy said while putting her hands on her hip

"How about it?" I asked her

"Sure! But I hope it isn't hard." She sighed while she ripped the request of f the board as she was still eyeing on it.

"Well, I better get ready…oh and you too." She gave me a composed smile

"Then I'll pack too, I'll be meeting you at the train station at five o'clock sharp." I told her as she responded with a nod and headed to the door as I kept thinking if this was a good choice…

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

As I opened the door to my apartment I glanced at the wall clock to check the time, supposedly it was about four-twenty. I rushed to get myself ready, packed my things and told the landlady that I would be gone for awhile to do a mission.

The walk to the train station was half an hour so I tried to walk much faster as I could so I wouldn't be late. I kept thinking on what would happen today, it wasn't the usual mission with Team Natsu as it was only me and Gray, I bet this would be the right time to ask him something that bothered me the other day ago…

After half an hour of walking I finally arrived to the said place, I kept looking for a certain ice mage when suddenly I felt two hands cover up my eyes, the mysterious person chucked softly as I was confused on what was happening.

"Gray?" I asked the person who covered my eyes

"H-How did you know?" the cryptic person turned out to be Gray just as I suspected

"Well…who else could have freezing hands?" I giggled as he gave me a smile while scratching his pinkish cheeks

"Come on, we got to go now." he said as he abruptly grabbed my hand and haled me throughout the crowded area…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I'm really sorry everyone, i was suppose to update yesterday but i was having a lack of inspiration and also lazy to do it.

Well, here's the third chapter...

R&R please

~Jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrons :)


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**_Chapter 4: Surprise, surprise_**

_"Gray?" I asked the person who covered my eyes_

_"H-How did you know?" the cryptic person turned out to be Gray just as I suspected_

_"Well…who else could have freezing hands?" I giggled as he gave me a smile while scratching his pinkish cheeks_

_"Come on, we got to go now." he said as he abruptly grabbed my hand and haled me throughout the crowded area…_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Gray directed Lucy inside the train while holding her hand, the two were looking for a vacant carriage sooner enough the raven haired boy managed to do so. Lucy was sitting near the window so did Gray but on the opposite of the blond.

The ride to their destination was quiet, none of them couldn't try to break the silence though even if they did neither one of them wouldn't know what to say, that was until Lucy spoke up-

"Gray…" the celestial mage focused her gaze at the latter's dark blue eyes as he gave her an unquestioning look

"Yeah?" he also diverted his gaze on her chocolate brown orbs that gave him warmth

"Do you…uh…" she uttered looking fretful "N-Never mind…" the blond averted her eyes outside the window. Unfortunately for her, she really wanted to ask the ice mage a question but unable to do so.

"No really, what is it?" he said "It's okay to tell you know, I'm your friend…" Gray trailed off when he noticed Lucy's face became horrid and much less like a pang of hurt went through her, worry took over the ice mage's face

"L-Lucy, are you okay?" he asked her with a concerned look, the said person tried to force a smile which was really visible to Gray

"I-I don't k-know…" she trailed off when she suddenly felt a finger lift her chin, and of course, it was none other than Gray

"Are you REALLY okay? Are you hurt?" a tormenting state kept building up inside Gray's body, worry already filled him now this…

"I'm just…tired…" her words were more like whispers but he heard it all. Unknown to her, Gray stood up from his seat and sat next to her, the girl was giving him an implicit look which made him emit a chuckle from his soft…yet entice lips

"What are you-" Lucy was cut off by him when he unexpectedly placed her head on his lap, the girl was still oblivious which made Gray smirk at her

"You said you were tired." He told her while looking down at her

"Y-Yeah, but you didn't have to do this." She tried to get up and compose herself but Gray held her down with a small pout on his face

"Oh come on! Please? For me?" he said giving her a cute look that was similar to the puppy dog eyes Lucy gave him but more eye catching to look at

"F-Fine…" Lucy brought her arm up to her face, hoping that the blush that crept upon her cheeks was not that visible

"Cute, your blushing." He said while he ruffled Lucy's golden silky hair

"Stop it Gray!" she gave off a little giggle which made Gray yet again smile, this was noticed by Lucy and returned him with a calm smile

"Just sleep, you have all the time you need." He said "The ride is quite long I'd say, and don't worry I'll wake you up…" Lucy just responded with a small nod. Sooner enough the celestial mage's body was taken over by needed sleep

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…" Gray muttered quietly while looking at Lucy's white porcelain skin, he touched her cheek with his thumb, going down to her soft warm lips. A tingling sensation took over him as he caressed her lips, strands of hair were blocking her alluring face so he brushed it off and tucked it behind her ear…

* * *

><p>The sound of the whistle that came from the train indicated that it stopped at their supposed destination. Lucy was still sleeping with a flustered face on, while Gray tried to wake her up with a shake on the shoulder…<p>

"Lucy!" he stated "Wake up! Were already here…" he tried to shake her harder but Lucy beat him to it as she groggily stood up from Gray's lap and straightened her skirt with her hand. The celestial mage was still consumed with sleep so the ice mage thought of a plan to get her back into her senses

"~Lucy…" He called out her name and neared his face to hers up until it stopped to her left ear, apparently Gray blew a cold and icy breath in Lucy's ear. With that the other mage squealed and became more alarmed, which made Gray laugh at her reaction

"Gray!" Lucy yelled out in embarrassment

"Hahaha sorry Lucy!" Gray, who was currently wiping a tear from just seconds ago cupped Lucy's face and starred straight into her appealing eyes as she did the same

"I'm sorry…" he said with a hint of calmness in his voice, and yes, this action made Lucy blush even harder

"L-Let's just g-go…" with that said, Gray had let go of her face and followed the key bearer outside the train

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV <strong>

Remembering what was written on the request paper, me and Gray had to walk all around Clover Town to find any house with a blue roof. Apparently the person who needed help also mentioned in the quest to meet him at the said house.

"Seen one yet?" I asked Gray, who was looking from roof to roof hoping to find a specific color

"No, this is kinda hard considering were walking on foot…" he responded as he ran a hand through his raven black hair

"Gray, are you feeling well?" I questioned him out of the blue, the ice mage was raising a brow from my comment

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine see…" he stopped in his tracks and faced me as I gave off a little giggle

"I know that but…considering that you aren't stripping is kind of…" I trailed off when all of a sudden I noticed that Gray pulled me close to him with a smirk on his face

"~Why?" he said "Do you like seeing me naked more often?"

"I-Idiot! It's just weird that you're not doing it…since it's like your own daily habit…" I said in a touchy voice "And wipe that smirk off your face!" I crossed my arms and started walking ahead of him though he quickly hatched up my pace

"You know, if happy was here he would just fly up and look for a blue roof…" Gray told me in an appeasing way

"Why not just-" I stopped talking for a minute when I noticed something "I know!" I said with a brimming grin on my face

"Huh?" Gray was just clueless while I was just rummaging through my keys looking for a certain one

"Since you mentioned that, I'll just summon Gemini to transform into Happy!" I smiled at him as he got what I had in mind

"Gate of the twins I open thee: Gemini!" I shouted as I heard a poof I saw Gemi and Mini in front of me

"Gemi, Mini, can I ask a favor?" I inquired to the two small floating figures

"Sure Lucy!" Gemi said "What do you need?" Mini finished the sentence

"I need you to turn into Happy to fly up and look for a blue roof." I told them as they nodded and altered into Happy

Gemi and Mini, who had now changed completely into the blue furry cat, float up using Aera Magic. After a while "Happy" came back with new information

"There's a mansion with a blue roof at Northern part of the town near the mountains…" 'Happy' said

"Thanks Gemi and Mini, don't worry I'll summon you when I need you!" I smiled at them as they disappeared with another 'poof' sound

"Well…that was useful…" Gray said "But why didn't you used that before we had to walk around the town?"

"T-That's because…I…you didn't mention it…" I looked away from his gaze feeling chagrined as I swore that I just saw him giving me another smirk

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Gray and Lucy finally arrived at the mansion, the said place wasn't big as Lucy's but it gave off a feeling of h-o-m-e. Gray went on and knocked on the door while Lucy was still in a daze of enjoying the feeling of the mansion surrounding her as the ice mage found the sight pretty amusing

Finally the huge door opened only to reveal an old man, who the two mages thought as the person who needed help and they were right!

"Good Afternoon I suppose you two are the fairy tail mages that I asked for…" the old man said in an emotionless way making the other two sweat drop

"Yes we are, by the way I'm Lu-" Lucy was about to introduce herself and Gray though the old man stopped her

"There is no need for introductions considering that we'll only meet once…" both Gray and Lucy thought the same thing that the old man was quite "rude" to say so

"Anyways, I want my artifact back…" he said in an ill mannered way "That sick bastard Everlue got his hands on it saying that it's his!" he stomped his foot at the ground like a child while his face was scrunched up with anger

"…E-Everlue y-you say?" Lucy asked him while she was no doubt stuttering, which made Gray raise a brow

Flashbacks and memories went through Lucy's mind as she tried to fixate on one and without warning she shouted so loudly that can even be heard outside

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Sorry for the long long wait T.T

It was getting harder to keep up with this story, considering that I'm TOO focused with my other story

So...how was this chapter?

And of course, you might be wondering about the Everlue person(for the people who knew that everlue was arrested don't get confused! in this story he's already released:P{for entertainment...besides it's hard too make an OC})

**REVIEW PLEASE^^  
><strong>

~vous voyez :)


	5. Mischiefs

_**Chapter 5: Mischiefs**_

_"…E-Everlue y-you say?" Lucy asked him while she was no doubt stuttering, which made Gray raise a brow_

_Flashbacks and memories went through Lucy's mind as she tried to fixate on one and without warning she shouted so loudly that can even be heard outside_

_"WHAT!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Y-You! How dare you shout in my ear!" the old man said while pointing at Lucy accusingly

"S-Sorry, it's just that…" the blonde was thinking for a better description of the said person and finally came up with one "I know that dirty old perv…"

"You do?" the old man raised his brow and took a glance between Lucy and Gray repeatedly, which made the two sweat drop

"Hmm…Anyways, the only information I have about that bastard is that he is currently residing in the west coast from here…"

"Is that so?" Gray asked the smaller man in front of him

"But sir, may I ask two questions?" the celestial mage asked

"Go on…" the man said groggily

"Isn't…Duke Everlue already arrested?" the blond questioned him while Gray was just leaning on the wall watching the conversation ensue

"Indeed, he _was_…" the old man trailed off as he continued "But several days ago that bastard has been released…and the other question?"

"What is the artifact?"

"…The artifact is a priceless pottery vessel that is the only one found in all of fiore, now no more questions and shoo!" with that said the old person pushed the two mages outside his manor and greedily shut his door with a loud "bam" from it…

"Stupid old person…" Lucy muttered while she stuck her tongue out to the door and went on while Gray chuckled at her actions

"What?" the key bearer asked him, while her smile was a bit of slouching

"Nothing, it's just that you look cute when you act like a child." The raven haired boy went near Lucy and patted her head like an animal and walked ahead of her with his hands in his pockets…

"You're rude." Lucy mumbled quietly to herself as she tried to catch on with the ice mage

The two's walk to their destination was also quiet, but this time Gray was the one who broke it…

"You mentioned you know that Everlue guy right?" the male mage asked the blond

"Yeah, if you still remember the request that Natsu and I finished…" Lucy said "The one where we had to retrieve a book from that creep and destroy it…"

"Ah, that one." Gray responded quietly while he stopped walking, making Lucy bump into him

"Hey! Don't just stop unknowingly!" the blond exclaimed while she caressed her forehead

"Sorry, it's just that were here already…" the raven head's eyes were glued to the manor in front of them, cream-painted walls, a gray roof, and from the inside it seems to have many rooms judging on the outside.

"I've seen bigger than this." Gray snickered as he turned to face Lucy

"You're not talking about mine aren't you?" Lucy giggled as the ice mage said yes

"So what do we do now?" the girl asked "We can't just barge inside and take 'it' right…"

"Nope…" Gray said as he popped the 'p' "We'll take them head on!" he shouted as he climbed on top of the iron gate that earned a sweat drop from the other mage

"Lucy! Climb up, don't worry I'll catch you!" With that said Gray opened his arms and waited for the latter to climb up and jump but to no avail she didn't

"Uh…no…" Lucy said as she approached the gate "I'll just do this…" she pushed the gate forward as it opened with a creaking sound then went inside ahead of Gray, who was embarrassed by himself for not thinking seriously.

"I-I knew t-the gate was o-open…" hiding the blush that was forming from his face, Gray tailed behind Lucy up to the door

"Sure you did…" Lucy said sarcastically "What now?"

"Like I said, take them head on!" he shouted in victory or in his thought was

"Let's just get inside." Lucy answered softly as she pried the door open, the two went inside not even making one sound as they took a look around the place in search for the stolen artifact.

"I'll go left and you go right…" Lucy said

"Are you sure you'll be al-" Gray stopped mid-sentence when he say the determination in Lucy's chocolate brown orbs

"Okay then, just shout when you need help…" he said as he left the girl and headed to the right side of the manor as Lucy searched at the opposite side

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

As I kept walking down the wide hallway, I took the chance to peek in each room hoping that the artifact is there. Not until I came upon a door that was different among the others, it was bigger in size and that had a golden door knob. So in human instinct, I opened the said door and walked inside quietly.

A silent aura lingered around the room which was when I spotted the pottery vessel that was laid on top of a high arched round table.

"Is that it?" I mumbled to myself as I neared the said object, I was about to take my hands on it when suddenly the doors closed that lead me to shock

"My, my so we meet again…Ugly!" I heard a scowl from the other side of the room

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

It's short cause I kinda have some bad news concerning this story,

Well one, I'm thinking of leaving it discontinued

Two, it gets harder and harder for me to decipher each chapter

Three, It seems that it's losing something

Four, I plan on making another whole new story w/ the couple GraLu

But, if you guys want me to continue it, feel free to say so...I'll comprehend^^

**Though I'll just leave this story on stand-by for now...~desoleT.T**


	6. Finally Ends

_**Note: (2nd of April, 2013) **_

**I know that some might have read this already but, as you can see, the title was changed to six not ten...So that means this fiction is done!**

**Oh, I'll end this quickly-**

**Either read the end or re-read the whole thing again..**

**You're choice-not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Thank you for those who had supported the story up until the end.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Finally Ends<strong>_

_As I kept walking down the wide hallway, I took the chance to peek in each room hoping that the artifact is there. Not until I came upon a door that was different among the others, it was bigger in size and that had a golden door knob. So in human instinct, I opened the said door and walked inside quietly._

_A silent aura lingered around the room which was when I spotted the pottery vessel that was laid on top of a high arched round table._

_"Is that it?" I mumbled to myself as I neared the said object, I was about to take my hands on it when suddenly the doors closed that lead me to shock._

_"My, my so we meet again…Ugly!" I heard a scowl from the other side of the room._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Are we there yet?" the blond celestial mage asked, making the raven haired male twitch in annoyance

"At least appreciate that I'm carrying you back home!" the ice mage frowned, Lucy was too tired to even give him a single retort and just laid her head on his shoulder.

Apparently, the two had just come back from the guild then quickly headed to the blonds' apartment, with Gray carrying her on his back.

The two had just finished the mission an hour ago, being successful wasn't that easy when it requires a lot of magic power and strength. Lucy was the one who was able to weaken Duke Everlue a bit but, not with a little assistance with Gray.

"I'm sorry…I'm just tired…" the key bearer unknowingly whispered into his ear, which made the young man's cheeks painted with red

"Sure you are…" the dark eyed mage mentally smiled at her cute actions

The memory was still fresh in Lucy's mind, where she was fighting with the snobby old pervert and Gray coming to her rescue when she was nearly finished off by the enemy…

* * *

><p><strong>-|)=-=(|-<strong>

_"Y-You…" Lucy staggered at his name calling, her lips twitching "Give back the artifact, damn duke!" taking out her Fleuve d'étoiles, she whipped it at the enemy's foot, causing Everlue to tumble down against his own will._

_"How dare you!" his face became red, not in embarrassment but in irritation "Are you also here to steal my precious vessel?" he shouted_

_"Originally, it wasn't yours to begin with…" Lucy stuck a tongue out annoyingly, she took out a golden key and prepared to deal with the consequences_

_"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee: Virgo!" suddenly a white puff of smoke ensued out of nowhere, and there appeared the pink haired spirit in her same old maid outfit_

_"Virgo?" Everlue snarled "So it was YOU who stole my key, you'll pay for this!" the old man had the same old magic that Lucy encountered before…his very own Earth Magic_

_"W-What? Oi! It wasn't me, I swear!" Lucy lifted her hands in defense, she was also mentally cursing Natsu and Happy in her thoughts_

_"Lies!" The repulsive man bawled out "Earth Bounce!" his body rotated rapidly like a spherical ball, and jounced towards Lucy_

_"Ah!" Lucy whimpered and waited for the impact but luckily, Virgo had dug up a big whole and took the blond inside the hole for a little quick trip_

_"Thank you, Virgo…!" the brown eyed girl serenely smiled_

_"Will I be punished-"_

_"No!" Lucy abruptly said before closing her gate in one swift move_

_"You!" a sudden voice rang her ears out_

_"Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!' another flash of light appeared blamelessly, there stood a tall humanoid spirit wearing a distinctive black tail coat with puffy white sleeves._

_After Lucy told the spirit about the situation that she was in, the white furred goat rushed at Everlue and was able to aim a hit at him continuously without hesitation seeing that the spirit was good at a hand to hand combat._

_But, in the end Duke Everlue was able to defeat the spirit that she summoned. Lucy tried again and mindlessly summoned one after another, not even bothering about her weakening state._

_"Insolent fool! I am not as weak as I was before, face reality ugly!" The man was about to strike a finishing blow at the poor girl but, was stopped when he noticed a chunk of ice surrounded his areas for no reason._

_"How dare you call her ugly!" Gray, who just came at the right time, was able to block off the revering blow "A puff ball like you should look in the mirror." He grazed his teeth angrily, a shiver came up from Everlue's spine but aimlessly shrugged it off._

_"Don't provoke me, boy." He sneered "If the girl couldn't defeat me then, I bet you can't also." But he was proved wrong, the minute he said that was also the minute where he was beaten to unconsciousness._

_People may never know the mysteries of a mage…_

* * *

><p><strong>-|)=-=(|-<strong>

"We're here." Gray mumbled quietly "Lucy…?" seemingly he noticed that the latter had fallen asleep on his bare shoulder. The ice make mage chuckled at this very own scene, he carefully opened the door without dropping the sleep deprived girl behind his back and was able to do so.

Gray walked up to Lucy's bed and laid her down gently, she stirred a bit but her features eased up a little while…

"Good night, Lucy…" He kneeled near the bed to give a soft yet sweet kiss on the blond girl's forehead. "I hope one day you'll be able to realize that...I love you..." The raven head directed his self back to his own home without knowing that Lucy heard his bold confession.

"Gray...I also..." Her dark brown eyes glanced upon the blank ceiling. "Love you," A gentle smile fell upon her lips.

'And, I'll tell you that until I find the courage to do so.' Lucy set her mind to it. Her eye lids became heavy by each second, before a deep sleep overcame her through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Dame's Notes:<strong>

Yeah...it's quite a bit of a cliff-hanger, no?

I debated whether or not to delete this story but gladly came to this conclusion. (since there's a 0% chance that no one even cares)

But, viola~

I finally had the will to end it...-.-


End file.
